I'm not insane!
by wolfs1999
Summary: Vlad makes Danny look insane and now it's up to Danny and some unexpected help to clear his name. Will they succeed, or will Danny be thrown into a mental institution? Danny/Ember.
1. Chapter 1

There is a knock at Mr. Lancer's door and guys with a straight jacket barge in long before Mr. Lancer can make it to the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Lancer demands, getting in their way.

"Get out of our way. He is mentally ill," one of the guys say.

"Who is?" Mr Lancer asks, not moving a muscle and it doesn't look like he's about to give in to these guys until he gets answers.

"He is very dangerous," the other guy says.

"Who?"

"Stand down or we will be forced to use violence," the first guy says.

"No one in here is mentally ill!"

"Daniel Fenton is. We have evidence that he beat his father into a coma because he was crazy. He yelled that his dad was going to hurt him when he just offering the boy fudge," the second guy says.

"I never did that!" I exclaim, jumping up.

"Vlad Masters was there. He told us what happened," the first one says. That explains it. Vlad is trying to get me out of the way for one of his plans. I have to get out of here and clean my name. They push Mr. Lancer aside and they slowly make their way over to me, ready to put that dahmed straitjacket on me and give Vlad what he wants. I suddenly feel something grab my shoulders and turn me intangible just as the guy without the straitjacket tries to tackle me. The thing pulls me through the wall as the guy with the straitjacket gets ready to put it on me.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. The next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

The figure drops me and I change into Phantom before I can hit the ground. I look up and see in a black cloak that I for some reason follow to the park, behind some trees.

"Who are you?" I ask and she removes the cloak. "Ember?" Ember saved me? I thought that she hated me!

"Put this on, Danny," she says as Wulf walks up behind her and hands me a black cloak. I put it on as Wulf puts one on and Ember puts hers back on. Wulf then opens a pportal that I assume leads to the Ghost Zone.

Sam's point of view:

What just happened? It doesn't matter right now. I need to figure out what actually happened to Danny's dad. I tap Tucker and we jump over the two bewildered men and run out of the classroom.

"Get back here! You're both suspects!" One of the men yells after us which only makes us run faster. That is until we run into another big guy with a police badge.

"Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, you are coming with me for questioning," the police man says and I see another police man behind him with Jazz in tow. Crap.

Later in the interrogation room, Jazz' s point of view:

"I already told you! I don't know anything!" I scream, upset that I can't help my little brother. They just keeping asking the same questions over and over agian. Where you last night? What do you know about the assault? Do you know where Danny might have run off to? Why would he hurt your father? I give him the same answers over and over agian. At the library. Nothing. No. He wouldn't hurt anyone. They don't believe me, though. They think that I'm just denial. Danny was fighting Skulker last night, so he couldn't have possibly done it. I can't tell them that, though. They'll think that I'm insane. And I can't lie about where he was last night because I'll be arrested for being an accomplice. I can't help him at all. Not until I find out what actually happened.

Danny's point of view:

I jump through the portal and into the Ghost Zone.

"We can't stay here long," Ember says.

"Why?" I ask.

"You're still wanted by Walker." Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that.

"So we're going to go between the human world and the Ghost Zone?" I ask.

"Until your friends can clear your name. I sent Dani to help them."

"How long do you think that that's going to take?"

"I don't know. Let's get moving." We start walking on the island that Wulf took us to.

"What do we do if they can't clear my name?" I trust my friends, but I need to know what plan B is, too.

"We keep running." When did she get so serious and beautiful? No! I can't be falling for her! Focus, Fenton!

"That's your plan? Keep running? What if we get caught?"

"We're ghosts."

"They have ghosts on their side, too!"

"Would you calm down?"

"Calm down? I'm in serious trouble and your only plan is to run! How can I possibly calm down when I sent even know what happened our if my dad is ok?" I demand and she stops, causing Wulf to stop.

"We'll figure it out, ok?" She puts her hand on my shoulder an I suddenly can't argue with her. She continues walking with her guitar on her back and I remember seeing a walkie talkie on her belt when she took her cloak off. "Wulf has the food in the bag. Feel free to take it from him." I look at Wulf and he hands me a green and black book bag that I take. I guess she plans on this taking a while. I just hope that it doesn't take to long.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n when Wulf speaks, I will write it in English. Ok? Ok. Also, I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Danny's point of view, still in the Ghost Zone:

Ember explains that the police officers that came to put me in an asylum was being overshadowed by Vlad' s ghost minions and that's why they where willing to charge me with out evidence. Vlad really wants me out of the way for something. Either that or he wants me to give in and help him with whatever it is that he is planning.

"Their eyes weren't red, though," I point out. If they where being overshadowed, their eyes would not have been brown.

"They aren't normal ghosts. Vlad has been experimenting with ectoplasm and created them," Ember explains.

"How do you know this?"

"Between Wulf and your clone, I got all of the information that I need. Dani is helping your little friends clear your name, but in the end it will be up to us to bring Vlad down." Didn't she already say that she sent Dani to help my friends? I guess she's not as organized with this as she makes herself out to be.

"How long will we stay in the Ghost Zone?"

"My friend, do you want to be caught? You will be fine. We know what we are talking about," Wulf says.

"Yeah, we planned everything out, so will you just relax?" Ember asks and keeps walking with Wulf not to far behind her, so I pick up my pace.

Tucker' s point of view, in the interrogation room:

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! He was with Sam and I last night!" I exclaim. That's not a lie, either. He had us help him with Skulker. As long as they don't ask what we where doing, I think I'm good.

"What where you doing?" Fuck!

"Teenager things."

"Can you be more specific?"

"We watched a movie, went to the park, and played video games. Movie at Sam's house and video games at mine." Not technically a lie. I simply left out the part about fighting a ghost. I just hope that Sam says the same thing or we're screwed and going to jail when Danny goes to the asylum.

Sam's point of view, interrogation room number three:

"Even if I did know where he was, I wouldn't tell you," I calmly state even though I'm freaking out inside. Danny is on the lamb. He's going to be in so much trouble when he gets found. Thank God he's half ghost and can turn invisible.

"Movie at your place, park, video games at Tucker' s place," I hear Dani whisper in my ear. What is she doing here? Anouther guy walks into the room before I can even try to figure it out.

"Was Danny with you last night?" He asks and I understand what Dani said and why she is here, but how did she know that Danny was in trouble?

"Yeah, we watched a movie at my house, then we went to the park, and then we went to Tucker' s house so that they could see who was better at video games. Danny won," I state 'Danny won' as though it proves that he didn't hurt Jack, and in my mind it does. I know that he didn't hurt his dad. He wouldn't do that because he knows what he could become.

Danny's point of view, still in the Ghost Zone:

We keep walking until it gets relatively darker signifying that it's night time.

"We can rest here. Here is safe," Wulf says and I notice that we have walked into some woods. This must be Wulf' s island because it's definatly not Skulker' s. Ember and I climb into the trees to sleep as Wulf curls up in a ball below us.

Sam's point of view, at Nasty Burger:

I sit next to Jazz and Tucker to Dani. Jazz and I are forced to watch them have a contest to see who can eat their fries faster.

"Can you two focus?" I demand as Dani wins. She throws her arms up in victory as Tucker groans and hands over a twenty. I hit the table to get their attention. I find it ridiculous that they care more about bets than they do about Danny.

"Sorry," they mutter at the same time.

"Dani, can you please explain what's going on?" I demand.

"Vlad did something to some ectoplasm that made these really weird ghosts that overshadowed the police officers. Jack is fine, I mean, Vlad beat him up, but he'll be fine. Wulf and I told Ember what happened and they sent me to help you guys while they help Danny since he's still wanted by Walker and several ghosts want him dead and now he's wanted in this world, too, so they're acting as his body guard," Dani explains, not taking a breath until after she's done.

"Ok. How do we stop Vlad?" Jazz asks.

"We don't, Danny does. We just have to figure out what he's doing and what it does so that we can warn Danny."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's point of view:

"Does Danny know about this?" I ask.

"Yeah. Ember should have told him by now," Dani says.

"Ember! He's with Ember?" I demand.

"Yeah. Her and Wulf. I mentioned this earlier."

"But Ember?"

"She's a good guy now. She wants to help Danny."

"Why?"

"She and Skulker had a really big fight, so big that there's no possible chance that they'll ever get back together. Ever! Besides, Ember realised that she was only bad for two reasons: attention and Skulker. Without Skulker, there's only one reason that can easily be resolved," Dani explains.

"How?" I ask, curious as to what Danny's safety will cost us. It doesn't really matter what it will cost, we'll do it if it means that he stays alive, but I want to know what we'll owe her a head of time.

"You'll figure it out eventually," Dani mutters.

"I don't want to know later! I want to know now!" I yell. Good thing we're at Tucker' s house now. His parents aren't home. No one that didn't need to know what we're saying doesn't know anything about what we're saying. That means no one else heard me yell except for Jazz, Tucker, and Dani. That's probably why they jumped. I'm usually quiet no matter what. Careful at least.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"It would ruin the plan. Danny would get hurt."

"How would he get hurt?"

"You specifically wouldn't want to help him."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I've said to much already. Sorry." What could possibly make me turn against my best friend? Make me go against my crush?

Danny's point of view:

I look at Ember. Has she always been this pretty? Have I just not noticed before? And I thought that Valerie and Sam where pretty. Well, Valerie hunts me and Sam kissed Dash. Maybe I need to move on. I do need to move on.

"We have to get moving. We can go to my island now. I made one so I didn't have to share with Skulker," Ember says. She told me last night that they broke up almost two months ago. I guess that's why she's been leaving me alone recently. I watch as Wulf makes another portal and we go through it.

Mystery person's point of view:

I watch them from a distance, waiting for a good time to strike when Wulf makes a portal. I run to go through the portal, but I don't get to it in time. That doesn't matter, though. I know where there going. It won't take me long to catch up to them.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. I usually ship Danny/Sam, so I'm not trying to be negative or hate on Danny/Sam, it's just for the story plot. I apologize to anyone that I might have offended anyone with that.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny's point of view:

We go to an island with a big stage and other band related stuff, and for some reason, a jungle made of guitars. Why does she need a jungle made out of guitars?

"What are we supposed to do here?" I ask. "Walker or someone else could easily find us here."

"We aren't staying here. I just have to get something important, then we're going somewhere that you can train at," Ember explains.

"Oh. Ok."

Sam's point of view:

As I lay in bed, my can only think about Danny and what Dani had said. I hope that he's safe, wherever he is. If Ember hurts him, I swear...

Danny's point of view:

"Alright, let's go," Ember says. I don't know what she grabbed, but I'm hoping it was a weapon just in case a ghost that doesn't like me, like Skulker or Walker, comes along. Wulf makes a portal and we leave Ember' s island.

Mystery person's point of view:

I watch them leave Ember's island and I smile. I know exactly where they're going now. Young Daniel doesn't even know that he's bugged. I'll know they're conversations. I can be one step ahead of them at all times, and they'll never know. He never noticed the bug before, so they probably won't notice the one I just put on the bag. I smile and head on my way.

Jazz' s point of view:

I hope Danny is ok. He's strong, so I'm sure he is, but I can't help but worry about him. It's my job as his older sister to worry, but I wish that I didn't. I could help him if I wasn't worrying so much. Maybe Sam can do something to help me focus. Tucker will be to busy working on our plan and Dani reminds me of Danny.

Vlad' s point of view:

My plan is going flawlessly. Maddie Fenton will be mine! I just have to finish my project first. With Daniel gone, there is no way the little brats he socialises with can stop me, and there's no way that Daniel can get here in time to stop me! He may have helpers, I don't know who they are, but I do know that they can't help him. My little helper will tell me who he's working with soon enough and make sure that they're trapped in the Ghost Zone!

"Vlad, dear, it's time for bed," one of my Maddie holograms says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Coming, dear," I answer.

Danny's point of view:

We aren't in the Ghost Zone anymore. I don't know where we are, but we aren't in the Ghost Zone anymore. I peak out of the ally we're in and I can see that it isn't Amity Park, either.

"Put this on," Ember says, handing me a black beanie, a black hoodie with the Danny Phantom logo on it, and sunglasses. She's wearing a black and purple hoodie, sunglasses, and a black baseball bat and Wulf is wearing a fedora and a trench coat.

"I think people would still be able to tell that Wulf isn't human," I say, putting the stuff on. It's not that good of a disguise, but Vlad isn't very smart.

"Humans are stupid. They didn't realise that geeky Fenton was their hero, Phantom," she answers and I zip Wulf' s trench coat up so that it doesn't show much of him. Hopefully it'll be enough to fool everyone and anything that Vlad sends out way.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny's point of view:

We walk among the people, and no one even notices that Wulf is not human. I guess humans are stupid.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Easy, we get you back to Amity Park and help you clear your name."

"No, I mean, what's the plan for when we get to Amity Park?"

"We get you where you need to be and cause a distraction whole you go and do what you have to do."

"And what exactly do I have to do?"

"Kick some ass."

"Right," I groan. We've been waking for a while now. I was trying to pass the time by asking questions. It wouldn't hurt for me to know a little bit more about what's going on anyways. We walk for several hours in silence.

Hours turns into days with the only words ever uttered is 'this is an Ok place to stop for now.' I want to go home.

Mystery person's point of view:

"Did they die? I haven't heard and conversation from them in days! Maybe they found the bug," I mutter.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's too small for them to find," my partner insists.

"Then maybe you built it wrong!" I bello.

"Nonsense! For I..."

"Because quiet!" I exclaim, cutting him off. "I hear something." There's a rustle of leaves from behind us. We turn around. Oh great.

"You'd best be on your way," the figure says.

"But you told us to watch the welps," I say.

"And now I'm firing you two. I don't need your help any longer."

"Do we still get our payment?" Vlad sighs at Technus' question.

"Yes, I'll get it to you when I'm done getting rid of Daniel."

"Fine," I growl.

Amorphous point of view:

I watch as Technus and Skulker leave before being pulled back into the Ghost Zone.

"Did it work?" He asks.

"Yes, they left. Danny shouldn't have any more ghostly obstacles for a while now." I answer as I change ba8vk to myself.

"Good."

"I thought you weren't going to get involved?"

"And I didn't. I never left the Ghost Zone. You did. Now leave," he demands and I do as I'm told. I do have more places to visit, after all.

Sam's point of view:

We're all gathered in Danny's room.

"I've already snuck into Vlad's lab and gotten the information to Ember," Dani says.

"And what information did you get?" Tucker asks.

"From Vlad's lab I got information that Jack is ok and that we need to act fast. From our friends in the Ghost Zone, I found out when we plan to attack. We go tonight. Here's the plan..."

Clockwork's point of view:

I watch as Danny's allies, and some of his old enemies, gets ready to save Jack and clear Danny's name. Everything is as it should be.

A/n I don't own Danny Phantom


End file.
